1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for filling at least two secondary containers within a primary container, and more particularly, to a system and method for filling at least two bags with fruit within a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages of items or material are often sold in individual packages. These packages are generally shipped to a sales point, such as a store, in larger containers, such as boxes. Hence, the bags must be filled and the bags placed in the shipping container.
An example of items sold at stores in bags and shipped to the stores in boxes is fruit. The individual bags must be filled with the fruit and the bags need to be shipped to the store. Thus, the fruit must be placed in the bags and the bags then placed in the shipping containers, which are generally boxes.
Generally, a total weight for the boxes is desired. Thus, the individual bags containing the fruit may have slightly varying weights, with the total weight of all bags substantially equaling the total desired weight for the shipping box. Often the individual bags are not sealed until they arrive at the store. Once at the store, the box is opened, the individual bags are weighed and marked and the bags may be sealed.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for filling at least two secondary containers within a primary container includes a filling platform that includes a base and at least two filling channels with the two filling channels being in fluid communication with the base. The device also includes a retention platform for retaining the at least two secondary containers in contact with the filling platform during filling.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the at least two filling channels are cylinders.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the number of filling channels is in a range between two and thirty.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the retention platform fits the filling platform.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the retention platform fits around the filling platform.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of filling at least two secondary containers within a primary container includes engaging the secondary containers with filling channels of a filling platform, engaging a retention platform with the filling platform in order to retain the secondary containers in engagement with the filling platform, placing the filling platform and retention platform in the primary container and supplying the material to the filling platform such that the material moves into secondary containers through the filling channels.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method includes moving material along a conveyor belt to a supply station for supplying the material to the filling platform and moving the primary container to the supply station.